Big Things Come in Small Packages
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Tsuna's running around in his underwear at school again. But an accident has him revealing the not-so-little secret he harbors. Implied 2718.


**Title:** Big Things Come in Small Packages

**Warning/s:** Implied slash, tiny bit of OOC, and public nudity.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

**A/N:** *laughing too loudly to give a note*

* * *

><p>A loud battle cry resonated around the gymnasium, followed by, "I will win with my Dying Will!"<p>

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi was once again in his Dying Will mode, courtesy of Reborn, Leon, and a Dying Will bullet.

Why is he like that, you ask? Well, a certain kendo student who shall not be named (but we shall call him Mochida for propriety's sake) has quite a grudge against our poor protagonist. He still hasn't gotten over his humiliation back in episode one... I mean a few months back when he challenged the young mafia boss to a kendo match and loss not only his dignity and the girl, but also his hair. So, to gain back his ruined reputation, Mochida challenged Tsuna to another kendo fight and invited everyone to watch… again.

So, most of the students gathered in the gym to watch the "epic" match between Mochida and Tsuna. Most of them were betting on Mochida to win because… well… Tsuna's still Dame-Tsuna. They didn't know that he could flick Mochida away like a fly when in Hyper Dying will mode and that he fought some of the most terrifying Mafioso in the world while saving it. It wasn't their fault they didn't know though. Those poor, ignorant students…

Anyway, the fight began, Tsuna was a chicken and tried to run form Mochida… it was basically the same as their last match only Tsuna had more people cheering for him. Too bad it didn't really boost his confidence.

Then, tired of his student running around like a headless chicken, Reborn shot Tsuna with the Dying Will bullet. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next.

So, Tsuna won again, Mochida was humiliated again, those who bet on Mochida lost again, those who bet on Tsuna won a fair amount of moolah, and all was fine and dandy right?

Well, not really. Mochida still was a sore loser and he tried to lunge at Tsuna, wanting to rip the poor boy's hair out like what happened to him.

Fortunately, he tripped on his own two feet (seriously, what kind of sportsman does that?) and instead of grabbing onto Tsuna, he grabbed onto something else… something that Tsuna was wearing… actually, the _only_ thing Tsuna was wearing. That piece of garment accompanied Mochida on his journey towards the floor.

And so, Tsuna was pantsed. And everyone went silent in shock.

A few girls fainted.

Others had nosebleeds.

All the guys had their egos shot down like a goose in hunting season.

Even Reborn's perpetually open (seriously, have we seen him blink?) beetle black eyes showed shock. He didn't know that his student held such a big (snort) secret!

Eventually, a girl spoke in a shocked whisper. "I-It's so big…"

Another said, "How could he even walk?"

A guy whimpered out, "I am not a man…" and then he leaned against a wall in despair.

Most of the other guys followed his example.

Tsuna, who froze in shock at what Mochida (who was staring at his crotch) did to him, finally snapped out of his stupor and regained the sense to wrestle his boxers back on. His face turned into a tomato and was probably ready to add to a salad.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Woohoo, go Tsuna!" It was Naito Longchamp (um… people actually remember him?) and he was grinning widely at Tsuna, giving him two thumbs up. "You're a man amongst men! How long is it?"

If Tsuna's face was a volcano, it would burst lava right about now.

Stuttering out denials and failing to satisfy everyone's curiosity, Tsuna turned towards the exit, wanting to escape the humiliation. But then, the exit was blocked by a familiar body that wore a familiar school jacket where a familiar red band was pinned onto the left sleeve.

Everyone stared at Hibari Kyouya, most feared man in Namimori, as he took off his jacket and covered Tsuna with it. The regular students weren't sure what was more surprising – finding out that Dame-Tsuna was _very_ well-endowed or finding out that _the_ Hibari Kyouya could actually be gentle with a proclaimed herbivore.

"Return to your classes or I'll bite you to death," Kyouya glared at the students, snapping them out of their stupor as he turned and began to lead Tsuna out of the gym. But before stepping through the door, he stopped and said over his shoulder, "Oh, and if you must know Naito Longchamp… his measurements are 8 in. and 2.4 cm."

"Kyouya!" Tsuna screeched, looking mortified. "Please don't go throwing that kind of information around!"

Kyouya just smirked and led the young Mafioso out.

When everyone heard just how long Tsuna was, more girls fainted, some guys fell into depression, and Naito Longchamp… well, I don't care what he did. No one does. Who is he again…? Meh, whatever…

Anyway, that was the story of the day when every student in Namimori Middle School learned that big things do indeed come in small packages (pun only half-intended).

That was also the day when the Namimori students found out that Hibari Kyouya was a bottom _and_ a screamer, but that's another story for another time…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It is officially part of my headcanon that Tsuna is well endowed. And Kyouya… please don't bite me to death! Heh, I hope you liked this little humor fic. And now, I shall go and laugh my ass off… ROFLMAO XDDD


End file.
